


Love Changes People.... For The Better

by ironmanvscap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flower Child Michael, Forced Daddy Kink, I didnt mean to!, It just happened, M/M, Michael could be viewed as genderfluid, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, So... Be careful, There is abuse now, this may be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmanvscap/pseuds/ironmanvscap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a seemingly normal teenage boy. Except he likes wearing clothes made for girls. Nobody seems to mind though. Michael moves from New Jersey to Austin Texas. At his school, he meets a cute psychopath. At least, that's what everyone says. He finds love with the psycho and hopefully more with a polyamorous couple. (This is my first fic! Hope you like it so far)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insight on Michael Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a filler chapter.

Michael was a not so “normal” boy. For example: he loved flower crowns, crop tops, dresses, etc. Anything someone would call “girly”, you bet your ass he would be wearing it. Normally parents wouldn't be too comfortable with the whole crossdressing thing but secretly, Michael's parents wanted a girl. So basically a win-win. About 6 months ago his parents decided to leave New Jersey and head to Austin,Texas. They were sick and tired of getting not-so subtle “suggestions” from parents and teachers asking him to “Stop being a bitch and be a man.” So, 10th grader Michael was told to pack his things and get ready to leave. Boy, what a world of surprises were ahead for him.


	2. His story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Third time's a charm? Anyways, I deleted too many chapters, tried to fix it, messed up again, and now here we are. So, possible sequel, enjoy!

Michael felt excited, nervous, and anxious before his first day of school. Mostly nervous though. Countless worries went through his head such as ‘will they accept me?’, ‘did I take a shower?’. These thought were soon put to rest as his mom came in. 

“Calm down” His mother started “They'll love you.”

“But I'm so different.” Michael whined. “What if I get beat up for being gay? Or worse? What if a teacher rapes me?”

“Michael, Michael. Everyone will love you. You know why? Because you are more special and sweet than anyone in that class. You're confident, sassy and fierce. I bet you you will be the most popular boy within a week.” His mother assured.

“Mom. You give the best pep talks.” Michael said with a smile.

“I know I do.” His mom said sweetly. “Goodnight Michael. I love you.”

“Goodnight mom. Love you too.”

His mother walked out quietly and shut off the light. Just as Michael was on the edge of sleep his father walked in.

“Goodnight Michael. Love you.”

“Love you too dad! Sleep well.”

Michael finally went to bed knowing that his day would be 1000x better. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Michael woke up groggy and excited for his first day at a new school. He found his phone and put on his “Fierce” playlist. While quietly humming some Katy Perry songs he picked out his clothes. He put on a light pink shirt and some skinny jeans. He then added white Toms and a white flower crown to the ensemble. Simple, yet not too drastic. He picked up his blue messenger bag and went downstairs to get breakfast. 

“Good morning mom!” Michael sang cheerily.

“Mornin’ Michael. Here's your lunch packed with 25$ just in case you want to do something after school. And here's your breakfast to go.” His mother said handing him two cooling strawberry pop-tarts.

“Thanks mom! See you after school!” Michael said while hurrying into the garage. ‘Darn! I'm going to be at least 15 minutes late to school.’ He opened the door to his silver VW and jammed the keys into the ignition. He backed up out of the driveway and headed towards the high school. After around 7 min of rushed driving he finally found the school. He got out and ran to the front door, ready for a fresh start.

Michael ran inside and got about 10 steps in before he was stopped by an adult.

“Young man why are you running?”

“Uh…” ‘Words Michael words!’ “Oh right! I'm new to this school and I got up too late.”

“Well let me just show you to the secretary's office and get your schedule. I'm Mr.Right the school principal.”

“Nice to meet you, I'm Michael.”

After the short, awkward meeting they started walking down the hall. Michael zoned out while looking around the school. Various signs stood out with 3 words written over and over again: Go Mustangs, Go! ‘Huh. There must be a football game this weekend.’ Michael got back to reality just in time to hear the principal tell him to go into the office and see the secretary. Michael walked into the office and saw the secretary. 

“Hello! You must be new!”

“Yep. Just got here a week ago.”

“Well let me get your schedule you handsome man!” She said cheerily.

“Thanks!” Michael replied slight blush on his cheek.

“Here you go! Your first class is English room 7A.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Michael then took the schedule from her hands and booked it. He ran for about a minute until he found his class. He stopped in front of the door and prepared himself. “Well here goes nothing.”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Michael went in and immediately felt all eyes on him. He looked up from the floor to see a teacher walking over to him.

“You must be Michael! I am Mr.Allen. Welcome to my English class. Go ahead and take a seat next to Kerry. Kerry? Raise your hand.”

Michael looked across the room and saw a short, light haired kid raise his hand. He shuffled towards the seat and sat down.

“Hi, I'm Kerry”

“Nice to meet you. I'm Michael.”

“Where are you from?”

“New Jersey.”

“That's so cool! Did you get in a lot of fights?”

“No, none.” That was when Michael felt another set of eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. He turned around and saw a kid with shaggy hair and the most icy blue eyes he has ever seen.

“Hey, Kerry?”

“Yeah?”

“Who's that?” He turned and pointed to the kid.

“Don't point at him!” Kerry whisper-yelled.

“Why?”

“His name is Ryan and he's the school psychopath! People say he murdered his parents and sister, and worships the devil, and…

“Kerry! Is there something you would like to share with the class?” Mr.Allen interrupted.

“No, sir.”

“Then no talking in my class!”

“Yes sir. It's not like your teaching is any interesting.” The class laughed at that.

“Detention after school Mr.Shawcross.” Mr.Allen said. With that he turned his attention back to the class and continued teaching.

“Where was I? Oh right! And people say he has a cow named Edgar.”

“What's so weird about that?”

“He dug a giant hole and put him in there. People walk by and see a giant sign that says ‘This is the hole, you take Edgar out I will find you and kill you.”

Michael sat there and pondered over the new information. He sat there for around five minutes thinking about the cute psychopath. Before he could fantasize more the bell rang.

“Yo Michael! Let's go I want you to meet some people.”

Michael followed Kerry out the door and into the hall. They walked for a bit till they stopped at what he assumed was Kerry's locker. Michael stumbled and fell on his butt when someone bumped into him. He looked up and saw Ryan walking past him.

“Sorry about that.” Kerry started. “He usually always picks on the new kids.”

Before anymore could be said a loud shout of “Hey Kerry!” Was heard across the hall. 3 people walked up to Kerry. A tall boy with black hair and two girls; Both were about half a foot taller than Kerry. One had blonde hair and the other had bright red hair.

“Michael meet Miles, Barbara and Lindsay. My three closest friends.”

“More like your only friends!” The girl named Lindsay remarked.

“Nice to meet you guys! Lindsay you're already my favorite.”

Lindsay pumped her fists in the air and shouted. After her show of excitement? the bell rang.

“I have math next. See you guys later.” Michael walked towards the other end of the hall and went upstairs. He felt like he had a pretty successful day even though it was only the first 45 minutes. He kept walking and thought about how much better his life was from New Jersey.

Michael was glad when the bell rang signaling lunch. He walked out of the class and found Kerry's locker.

“Hey man wazup?”

“Nothing much Michael. Hey shithead! Get over here!” 

Michael almost gasped when he heard Kerry curse. He knew most kids his age cursed but, it still made him feel weird when he heard a curse word. He looked up and saw Miles walking towards them.

“Hey bitch what's up? Where's Barbara and Lindsay?”

“They told us to meet them at the table.”

“Aight let's roll!”

All three boys walked down the hall in comfortable silence. They took multiple turns before they came to the cafeteria. Michael was amazed by how beautiful the cafeteria was. It was much nicer than the one in New Jersey. While Michael was comparing the two cafeterias he accidentally bumped into to someone. He looked up to apologize when he noticed how green the persons eyes were.

“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!”

“It's okay mate. I should be the one sorry for bumpimg into the most beautiful person I've ever seen.”

Michael blushed furiously and scrambled to catch up with Kerry and Miles. He sat down and was immediately interrogated by Barbara.

“Sooo Michael? How did it feel to talk to one of the most popular boys in school?”

“I don't get it.”

“Kerry did you tell him nothing?!” She asked while slapping him upside the head. 

“I did! I just told him about Ryan Haywood.” His voice dropped to a whisper when he uttered his name.

“He's not important!” Barbara snapped. There was awkward silence for about a minute before she continued. “Anyways, you bumped into the one and only, Gavin Free.”

“Who?”

“Let me teach you about the cliques since Kerry didn't bother to tell you.”She said with a roll of her eyes. “First you have the populars. Mostly jocks and cheerleaders. Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez Jr. and Jack Patillo are the leaders of that group. Geoff Ramsey is the head of the punk/goth group. They are what you would call the schools “power couple.” Then of course you have the smaller groups. The nerds, geeks, drama kids, etc.”

“So who's the schools power couple?” Michael asked confused.

“Were you not paying any attention? Gavin, Ray, Jack, And Geoff!”

“You mean they're all together?”

“Yes dipshit! Now, tell me what Gavin told you.”

“Umm…” 

“I know he told you something. Now spill!”

“H-he said that I was the mostbeautifulpersonhehaseverseen.” Michael rushed, blush already creeping up his face.

“He what!?!” Lindsay and Barbara yelled. Just then the bell rang.

“There's the bell gotta go bye!!” Michael packed his stuff and ran out of the cafeteria. He thought about whether or not it was such a big deal having a popular kid call him cute. Little did he know, someone,(a very cute someone) was watching him.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(Gavins POV)

When someone bumped into him that day, he wasn't prepared to be met by Angel. The kid sputtered out an apology and being Gavin, he had to keep an appearance and not coo at the boys voice.

“It's okay mate. I should be the one sorry for bumpimg into the most beautiful person I've ever seen.”

To his complete and utter amazement the kid blushed a bright red and ran off. ‘Oh man! I gotta tell the others!’ With that he ran out and towards the hall. He ran until he came to the back door of the school. He opened it and the smell of smoke hit his nostrils. 

“Geoff, Geoff! I have the most amazing news!”

“Hold on a second babe.” Geoff said finishing his conversation with Jack and Ray. “What is it?”

“I saw the cutest boy ever!” Gavin swooned.

“Who was it?” Jack butted in.

“I don't know. But, he must be new cause I have never seen him before!”

“Oh! I might have seen him! Was he wearing a light pink shirt and and a white flower crown?” Ray asked.

“Oh my god! That's him! He is is sooo fucking cute! Geoff can we have him? Huh? Can we can we huh?

“Dammnit Gavin slow down!” 

“But Geooofff!”

“No Gavin.” Geoff said sternly. “I haven't seen him! Have you Jack?”

“Yup! In fact, there he goes now.”

Sure enough, there he ran, across the field towards the building for designated “advanced learners.” Which they all knew was code for smart people.

“Holy shit. We must have him”

 

Michael was excited to go home after an eventful first day at school. He walked down the hall towards his locker to put away his books and leave. When he went to open his locker a pink note fell out. ‘That's weird. Wonder who it's from?’ He? opened the note and started reading.

‘Dear Michael,  
We would just like to welcome you to the school. You are honestly the most beautiful person we've ever seen. We would love it if you could grace us with your presence and meet us at Dairy Queen after school today at 4:30. If you can't make it we understand.  
Sincerely, Geoff, Jack, Ray, and Gavin

When Michael was finished reading he was uncontrollably blushing. His friends thought that now would be a great time to walk up to him.

“Hey Michael! What cha got there?”

Michael jumped a foot into the air and dropped the note.

“N-nothing Lindsay.”

“Uh-huh. Why don't I just read this note? Huh?”

“You don't have to…” It was too late. Lindsay started reading the note out loud. Michael wished a car would hit him at that moment. He looked up to awed faces staring at him. They all started shouting at him trying to be the loudest one. It was Kerry's question he heard the loudest. 

“So, you gonna fuck?”

Michael looked at Kerry in horror and shouted “No!” Making everyone go quiet. Then came Miles’ voice quiet and shaky. 

“Do you still have your v-card?” Then the shouting came again. 

“I'm done with this shiz! I fudging hate you all!” Then Michael took the note out of Lindsay's hands put his bag on his shoulder, and stormed off to his car. When he reached his car, he threw the his stuff into the passenger's seat, started the car, and drove off, well over the speed-limit. He was in such a daze he didn't notice the person in his path. The person hit the car with a loud ‘thump’. Michael stopped the car and looked at the person in front of his car, only to find Ryan staring up at him.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(Ray’s POV)

Ray was fucking done with Mrs.Garibaldi and her geography class. She just kept running her goddamn mouth. He turned to Gavin and mouthed ‘Wanna make out?’ Gavin immediately took out a piece of paper and wrote on it, then passed it to Ray.

Sure. Whats the record?

Ray responded with 3 and a half minutes.

Let's beat it. We only have 5 minutes till the end of class and Geoff and Jack went to drill the note in Michaels of locker.

Gavin silently (for him (which was bumping into a chair every few steps)) crawled over to Ray and sat in his lap. He teasingly kissed Ray at the corner of his mouth until Ray took control and shoved his tongue into his mouth. After around 1 minute and 5 seconds of kissing, Gavin straddled Ray and started grinding their hard-ons together. Gavin let out breathy moans every once in awhile Ray kept letting out groans every couple seconds. Mrs.Garibaldi finally noticed Ray and Gavin making out with 30 seconds left in the class. 

“Ray, Gavin!” Her shrill voice rang out. “Principal's office, now!”

Ray and Gavin reluctantly separated from each other and picked up their bags. They walked out of the class with their hands linked and smiles adorning their faces. When they got to the office they immediately ignored the secretary and walked into the principal's office.

“Hello boys. What are you in here for this time?”

“Making out in class Mr.Right.” Gavin announced proudly knowing they wouldn't get in trouble.

“Alright boys no more. Now get out of here. I don't want to see you guys in here for another month!”

“No promises!” Ray shouted over his shoulder as they walked out of the office.

Ray and Gavin walked down the hall towards their boyfriends. 

“Hey Geoff! We beat the record!” Gavin yelled across the hall.

“Time?”

“4:30!” They announced proudly. 

“Well me and Ray are just going to have to beat that record right babe?”

“Yep!” Ray replied popping the ‘p’.

“Now boys, let's head to DQ and hopefully meet Michel.” Geoff announced excitedly. “To the crap-mobile!”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(Michael’s POV)

‘Holy shiz! I just hit someone with my car! Who am I gonna call? Oh! Right!!’ Michael quickly took out his phone and dialed 999. He quickly explained to them what happened. Michael paced back and forth trying to figure out what happened. He heard the sirensmand breathed out a sigh of relief. When they got there he told them everything he knew about Ryan. He decided to go to the hospital and stay with Ryan and explain what happened when he woke up. He drove to the hospital in a daze. ‘Wow Michael. Its your first day in this town and you already ran over someone.’ When he arrived at the hospital he asked about the whereabouts of Ryan's room. He walked to the waiting room and texted his mom. 

Michael: Hey mom I'm at the hospital

Mom: Oh my god! Is my baby okay? Is anything broken?

Michael: Mom! I'm fine. I just accidentally ran over someone

Mom: WHAT?!? 

Michael: Relax. I'll pay for it. I gotta go the doctor is approching. Love you 

Mom: See you later. Love you too

Michael stood up as the doctor approached him. 

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes he is. He has a broken arm and leg, but other than that, mostly minor injuries.”

“Oh thank god.” Michael said breathing out a sigh of relief. “Can I see him?”

“Yes you can. Follow me.”

Michael stopped at a room marked 117 knocked, and then walked in.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the person that runs over people with his car.”

“Um… First off, that's mean! I wanted to apologize and you come in here and attack me with rude comment! Second, I’m so sorry! I didn't mean too!” Michael waited for the harsh words but, nothing came out. 

“Fuck. Kid, I like you. You got some vinegar. And not to mention you are also the prettiest flower I have ever seen. Don't worry, now I have an excuse to be out of school.”

Michael blushed hard and tried to speak but no words came out.

“It's okay cutie.” Ryan said with a smile. “It's not everyday that a phsyco calls you cute.” His voice dropped off and got sad when he spoke the last sentence.

“Oh my gosh!” Michael said starting to cry. “I really didn't mean to hit you! I just…”

“Yeah, I get it. Sooo, how bout a date? Me and you in a week or two, I'll take you out on picnic, and hopefully corrupt you a little.” Ryan said with a wink.

“Holy crap!” Michael said, eyes widening, blush deepening. “Is the actually happening? The hottest guy in school asking me on a date?” The room got quiet and Michael facepalmed. “I said that out loud didn't I?

“You did. But don't worry, its sweet. So is that a yes?”

“YES!” Michael screamed. “Oh shiz. I meant, yes of course Ryan. Here, let me get your number.” They exchanged numbers quickly before Michael announced he had to leave.

“Alright. See you in two weeks cutie.”

Michael walked out of the room with a wave and a lightness in his step.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(2 Weeks Later)

Michael was so ready for his date. He stayed up until around 3:am getting ready for his date. Now as he looked at his outfit he was having second thoughts. He texted Ryan multiple times asking about if he really was ready for their date. Every single response was around the lines of ‘yes I am cutie! ;)’ 

“Michael! You have school in 30 minutes!” His mom called through the door.

“K! Thanks mom!”

He decided to pick out a pink long-sleeved crop top that showed off his collorabones, a black skirt, pink tights, and black toms. To top it all of, he put on the finishing touch: his pink and blue flower crown (which was his favorite). He put on a flowery perfume, took a deep breath, flung his messenger bag on, and walked downstairs.

“My, my! Aren't we looking lovely today! Whats the occasion Michael?”

“I'm going on a date Mom!”

“With who?”

“Ryan Haywood.”

His mother's face turned stone cold at the mention of his dates name. “You will not go out with him.”

“What?” Michael said, taken aback. “Why?”

“Because Michael, that boy is a pysco.”

“No he isn't Mom! He is sweet and kind!”

“I will not allow you to go out with him!”

“I'm sixteen Mom! I can do whatever the frick I want!” With that he stormed out the door, and grabned his keys, ready to (for the first time in his life) punch someone in the face.

 

Michael arrived at the school fuming and ready to hurt someone. He stepped out of the car and walked towards the school. Walking inside he could feel eyes on him. Appreciative whistles could be heard throughout the hall. Michael blushed and walked towards Kerry's locker.

“Hey guys!” He shouted, announcing his presence. 

“Hey Michael!” They responded cheerily.

“You're not mad at us right?” Lindsay asked.

“No. I was just stressed that day. Sorry guys.” Michael felt bad for lying but still…

“So how'd it go?” Miles asked.

“How'd what go?” 

“You know? The date with the power couple?”

“Oh shiz! I completely forgot! Do you know where I can find them?”

“You what? I can't believe you forgot!” 

“I know. I wanna apologize. Now, where can I find them?”

“They are usually behind the school. Geoff and his group might be smoking though, so be prepared.”

“Alright. Thanks guys! See you later!”

A chorus of goodbyes were heard and Michael made his way to the back of the school. He opened the back door and sure enough, he smelt smoke. He willed his body not to embarrass himself by coughing. He looked through a small cloud of smoke and saw Erin? Caren? No, it was Gavin! He walked over to him to apologize.

“Hey Gavin!”

“Hello Michael? That's your name right?”

“Yup! I just wanted to apologize for not being able to make it.

“It's okay. How about another time?”

“Sure! How about this Friday at 5:00? We could go to that pizza place if you want?”

“Yeah! That sounds great!” Just then the bell rang.

“There's the dinger! Gotta go bye!” Michael hurried back into the school and towards his class. ‘That went pretty well!’ He thought as he walked into his class. ‘Can't wait till my date with (dreamy sigh) Ryan!’ With that thought, class started.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Michael walked (more like skipped) through the halls towards lunch. He was hungry and tired, but also excited for the end of the day. He stopped when he heard yelling. He scurried down the hall to find out about the commotion. He was greeted by none other than a fight. Between Geoff and Ryan.

“Don't you dare touch him!” As Geoff spoke he punched Ryan hard in the face.

“He's not your boyfriend! You already have three you fucking slut!” Then the fight really began. Punches were thrown left and right, and the students egged them on. Michael, having enough of this, decided to step in.

“James Ryan Haywood!” Michael yelled, getting everyone's attention. “What the frick are you doing?”

The punches slowed to a stop as the boys turned in recognition at the voice. The students gasped, waiting for another fight to happen. Geoff looked horrified for about five seconds, until he regained his composure and put on a seemingly blank face. Ryan however looked down in shame.

“Ryan! Why are you two fighting?” Michael was about ready to cancel their date.

“I'm sorry sweet cheeks. Its just…” Ryan said, sounding defeated. The students’ eyes widened at the pet name. No one dared to say anything. “We were fighting over you.”

Michael barked out a laugh. “Me? Why me? I'm not that special.”

“You don't see it, do you? You are the most beautiful person anyone has ever seen. You're like an angel in a world full of demons. The only one left. You could make the dead come alive with your smile alone. I honestly have no idea why you would choose to go out with me. I will just darken your halo.” Everyone seemed moved by Ryan's speech. Although no one saw Geoff, who was sure he now had no chance with Michael.

“Ryan, that was beautiful. You definitely don't darken my halo, you only brighten it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Michael was crying and rushed over to Ryan to hug him.

“I'm sorry for fighting babe.” Ryan said quietly.

“It's okay. As long as you are always by my side, everything will be okay.”

 

Michael hadn't planned on telling his peers that he was dating Ryan Haywood. But, it was good to have everyone now that Ryan wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. After the declaration of their relationship, everything changed. Michael got strange, even frightened looks from students who passed by. He thought it was funny, he didn't have a single violent bone in his body. At lunch, they sat together. Laughing, feeding each other food, staring at each other, but mostly, they spent lunch telling each other how lucky they were to have each other. By the end of the day everything was fine, and they proceeded with the promised date.

“Come on babe! We gotta go or we'll be late!”

“Late to what Ryan?”

“If we stay at this hell-hole any longer, we're going to miss out on the sunset!”

“Why do we need the sun Ryan?”

“You'll see.” With that, he pulled Michael into his car and drove off to their destination.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Michael's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw where they were headed to. A fair. Ryan Haywood, the proclaimed psycho, was taking him to the fair. Michael was excited. He saw a Ferris wheel, roller coasters, and other little rides that dotted the shore line.

“What do you think baby?”

“I think, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you!”

“Of course! Now, let's go to the rides!”

Michael and Ryan walked hand in hand towards the rides. First, Ryan bought them cotton candy, which got stuck to Michael's lip. Ryan then proceeded to lick it off, which got varying looks of disapproval from older “traditional” couples. Once they finished the sticky treat, thy headed to the roller coaster. 

“I don't wanna!” Michael said, to no avail.

“It's okay I'll be there the whole time.” Ryan compromised.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” They proceeded and walked to the ride. When they got on Michael immediately shut his eyes. “The ride hasn't started yet!” “I know!” Then the ride started moving. Through this whole ride Ryan stared at Michael, and nothing else.

“Never again!” Michael yelled as he walked off with wobbly legs.

“Alright. Hey! Let's go to the ferris wheel and catch the sunset at the top!”

They decided to race to the wheel. Once Michael shouted “Go!”, Ryan took off sprinting. Weaving in and out of people and bumping into someone occasionally. When he got there, he looked around for Michael. He didn't see him anywhere. He was about to go looking for him when he saw him. Walking through crowd with a smirk on his face.

“Did you even run?”

“Nope.” Michael said, popping the ‘p’.

“Lazy ass.”

“I'm not lazy! I just don't run. Now, let's ride!”

They got onto the ride and sat in comfortable silence. When they reached the top they saw the sun setting, dipping beneath the water. 

“Its so pretty!”

“Not as pretty as you.” Ryan replied while leaning in to kiss Micahel. They stuck to a simple kiss, but just enough to take their breath away. 

“That was soooo cheesy!”

“I know. Let's go to the second part of our date okay?”

“What second part?”

“You'll see?” Ryan said with a wink. They walked to the car and got in, going to an unknown location.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Around a half hour later, they pulled up to a tattoo parlor. Ryan leaned over the seat to wake Micahel up. “Come on babe. We have to go in.” A disoriented Michael responded with “five more minutes mom.” 

“I'm not your mom babe.” At the sound of Ryan's voice Michael woke up. He blinked his eyes a couple times and looked at the parlor.

“Why are we here?” Michael said with a yawn.

“I said I was going to corruopt you, didn't I?”

“But I don't want to get a tattoo!” Micahel said nervous.

“I’m not getting you a tattoo babe. I'm going to get your belly button pierced.”

“Oh. But you don't have any piercings.”

“Yes I do. I have my tonguge, eyebrow, ears and..” He leaned in to Michael to whisper “My dick.”

“Holy shiz! Doesn't that hurt?”

“Yeah. But it was totally worth it. Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever cursed?”

“No.”

“Huh. I'll have to change that… soon.”

“Are we going to go in?”

“Of course babe. Excited?”

“And nervous.”

“Don't be. I'll be with you the whole time.” With that they walked towards the parlor. As soon as they got inside Ryan motioned to someone.

“Hey Ryan! Long time no see!”

“Hey Burnie! How are you?”

“Fine, fine. Getting another piercing?”

“Nope. My boyfriend is.” As he was talking he gestured to Michael.

“Ooohh. New boyfriend? How long?”

“Just started dating today.”

“Nice! He sure is pretty. So, what is he getting pierced?”

“Belly button.”

“It'll definitely look good on him. What's his name?”

“I'm Michael.”

“Pretty name for a pretty boy! Follow me.” Michael silently walked behind Burnie while his hand was grasping Ryan's tightly. They got into the room and he was told to lay down on the chair.

“This will only hurt for a couple seconds, okay?” Burnie reassured.

Michael nodded and closed his eyes. He was ready. He felt the cold metal against his stomach and almost started giggling. Then he heard the staple like sound of the gun piercer. 

“Is that it?” He asked.

“Yup! You'll have to clean it everyday so it doesn't get infected and blah blah blah. I'll see you in a while Ryan!”

With that, they walked out with a bottle of solution and a new piercing.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

After their date Ryan dropped Michael of at his house. 

“I had fun. You really are a good boyfriend Ryan.” For the first time he saw Ryan blush.

“Thanks. I like being with you.” He kissed Michael on the cheek. “Now go inside. Wouldn't want you getting in more trouble.” With that, Ryan waved goodbye and drove away. Michael walked inside with a dopey smile on his face and butterflies in his tummy.

“Michael Vincent Jones! Where the hell were you!?”

Crap.

 

Michael was scared for his life. He had never seen his mom this mad before in his life. Well there was that one time when his brothers set fire to city hall. His mom was screaming at them for hours. Anyways… Michael really did not want to be on the receiving end of her anger… yet, here he was. ‘You better speak before you get into more trouble.’ The voice in the back of his head said.

“Uh… I was with a friend.” Michael replied, obvious lie seeping through his mouth. His mother decided to cut the bullshit with a sharp slap to his cheek.

“Don't you lie to me boy! I'm giving you one more chance to tell me where you really were. So Michael, where were you?”

“I-I was on a d-date with R-Ryan.” Michael was scared, really scared. He wanted to run to Ryan and curl up in his lap. As he was thinking, his mom pushed him so he was lying on his back, staring up at her face that was full of hatred.

“Didn't I specifically tell you not to go out with him Michael!?!”

“Y-yes Ma'am.” He said, cowering.

“Here is what you are going to do faggot, you're going to break up with the psychopath, throw out all your girly shit, and get a goddamn girlfriend! I will not tolerate fags in my house!” Each word was accompanied by a harsh kick to his side. “Is that clear?”

“Yes Ma'am.”

“Now get the fuck out of my sight! You disgust me.”

“Yes Ma'am.” Michael ran upstairs, tears streaming down his face and his side hurting badly. When he got to his room he immediately rummaged through his closet, looking for his “girly” clothes. When he found them, he stuffed them all in a plastic bag and hid them at the back of his closet. He did the same with his perfume and flower crowns. Although, he did keep his favorite one, but hid it under his bed. Then he went through his phone and deleted and blocked Ryan's number. He also kept his belly button piercing in, not wanting to forget about the fabulous date with Ryan. Around 2 hours later of collecting himself he went downstairs in a band T-shirt (he never rememberd buying it), old jeans with holes in them, and old, worn Toms. He saw his mother in the kitchen and decided to talk.

“Hey mom what's for dinner?”

Wrong move.

“I don't know you ungrateful piece of shit! When your father gets home your going to get it cock-sucker!” She shoved him down and started kicking him hard. Michael found the courage to get up and run into the bathroom, but not without hearing his mom shouting “You better run whore!” He looked in the mirror and started evalutaing himself. He took out a razor and with each flaw, he cut.

Worthess

Slut

Whore

Cock-sucker

Faggot

Girl

Bitch

Unwanted

Ungrateful

Waste of space

Pussy

When he was done, he felt calm, collected. He cleaned up and found rubber bracelets, placing them on his wrists. He walked out, only to come face to face with his father.

“Hello faggot.”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

2 hours later, he walked out of his parents’ room, limping from the abuse and rape. He went straight to his room and cried. ‘Why was he such a fuck up?’ He spent 2 and a half hours trying to fall asleep, and when he did, it was to nightmares of what his life had become.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Michael woke up wanting to die. He decided to make a daily routine: wake up, cut, get dressed, school, home, get the shit kicked out of him, bed. He followed his routine and walked downstairs, waiting for the fate of his (recently) abusive parents.

“Good morning slut.”

“Go to hell faggot.”

Michael breathed through his nose trying not to cry. “W-whats for b-breakfast?” He asked, voice shaky and unsteady.

“Aw. The whore wants to eat. What do you say Gerald? After he sucks your cock, or after you fuck his ungrateful ass?”

Shit Michael started running to the door, not wanting to suffer anymore abuse. “I'll fuck you later slut!” Michael puked, knowing he wasn't joking. He ran to his car unlocked it and drove to school. Wanting to set his house on fire. When he arrived he was greeted by none other than, Ryan.

“Hey babe!” Ryan said cheerily.

“Get the fuck away from me Haywood.” Michael seethed, gritting his teeth and shooting him daggers. Ryan seemed almost unaffected by it, instead chose to gasp as he heard Michael curse. 

“Did you just curse?”

“Yes I did, now get the fuck away from me before I do something I regret.” Ryan started laughing. Seriously? Michael was fucking serious.

“You know you wouldn't hurt me babe.” Ryan replied wiping his eyes. Then, Michael punched him as hard as he could. Which was apparently hard as he saw Ryan wince in pain. He started shaking his hand. ‘Fuck! That hurt!’ He walked away form Ryan, ready to murder anyone in his way. He walked to his locker and saw his friends waiting for him.

“Hey Michael!” Miles called, full of sunshine. Michael ignored them. He opened his locker and got out a notebook and a single pencil.

“Hey Michael, you good?”

“Fuck off Lindsay.” He then promptly walked away, leaving his friends utterly confused. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(Gavin's POV)

Gavin was really excited today. His unnofical “date” with his boyfriends and Michael was today. He walked into the school toward the cafeteria, where he always met his boyfriends. He saw Geoff with his back to him and decided to do a sneak attack. He as silently as possible walked up to him, only to trip on someone's backpack and fall. He landed on the floor with a thump. Geoff, the bastard, thought that now was a good time to time around. He immediately started laughing.

“Oh my god! You're such a fucking idiot!”

“Jack!” Gavin whined. “Geoff's being mean!” 

“Come here you big baby.” Jack picked Gavin up bridal-style. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I'm better now!” Gavin said smiling. “Now put me down so I can kiss you.” Jack gently set Gavin on the ground and embraced him in a passionate kiss. Before things got too heated, Ray ran in, seemingly in panic.

“Babe what's wrong?” Jack asked, mother hen instincts kicking in.

“You should've seen it!”

“Seen what?” Geoff asked impatiently.

“Michael was in a fight with Ryan!”

“WHAT?!? Is he okay? Do we need to call the hospital?” Gavin asked panicked.

“He's fine. It's just, he didn't get hurt, Ryan did. Michael punched him in the face.”

“You're telling me, that our beautiful flower punched him?”

“Yeah.” 

“What was the fight about?” Jack inquired.

“Well, people are saying that they heard Michael screaming “get the fuck away from me!” And then, he punched him. Nobody knows what it was about though.”

“Michael cursed? I never would've thought in a million years he would.” The bell rang, breaking their gossip circle.

“Well I should go, bye loves!” Gavin exclaimed. He kissed each of his boyfriends on the lips before hurrying to class, wondering what the fuck happened to Michael.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(Michael's POV)

Michael sat in class, bored out of his fucking mind. Ms.Erickson was terrible at teaching. He started to fall asleep when the teacher called on him. 

“Michael, what's the answer?”

“Answer to what?”

“What is x?”

“I don't know. Why should I give a fuck? You can solve your own fucking problems.” He snapped. He heard the class around him gasp.

“Mr.Jones! How dare you speak to me like that! Principles office now!”

Michael stood up grumbling. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever bitch.” He said to her as he walked out of the classroom towards the principles office. He could hear her calling Mr.Right as he was walking. When he got to the office, he saw the door open. He knocked, announcing his presence.

“Come in Micahel. Shut the door please. So, it seems like you were having problems with your teacher. Care to elaborate?”

“Sure. I was sick of her teaching and her annoying ass voice. You should really fire her.”

“Well Michael, I have no choice but to call your parents.”

“But-”

“Nope. You had your chance. Now please wait outside for your parents to pick you up.”

‘I am so fucked! Unless… No, it's too risky. Face the rath of parents now or later? Later.’ Michael stood up and started walking towards the school exit. He decided to walk to that pizza place. He hadn't had anything to eat today. He looked at his phone. ‘Half an hour of school left. I feel like something was supposed to be happening today? Eh. Whatever.’ Michael walked, lost in his thoughts. Thirty minutes later he was in front of the only pizza place in town. He walked in, and the smell of fresh pizza attacked his nose.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(A hour and a half later)

Michael sat, scarfing down his medium meat lovers pizza. ‘My parents are going to be so pissed.’ He started eating another piece, just as the door opened, revealing the schools power couple. Gavin, Ray, Jack and Geoff. Gavin spotted him first.

“Michael! You came!”

‘Oh. That's what he forgot.’

Michael stood up and greeted the couple. He was honestly dreading this. He also couldn't believe he forgot this. On top of that his body hurt from the beatings, and he wasn't looking forward to whatever punishment his parents had in store for him. He shuddered just thinking about it. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the boys.

“Hey Gavin! What's up?” He exclaimed, faking happiness.

“Nothing much! Just excited to finally hang out with you.”

“Cool. Nice to meet you Ray, Jack, and Geoff.”

“Hey!”

“Yo!”

“Wazzup?!”

“Well, I already have pizza so do you guys want to share or order another one?”

“Both.”

“Mkay.”

Geoff and Jack went up to the counter to order a pizza and 2 2 liters. After everything was situated, they started talking. Small things like school, what everyone does for fun. When they got the topic of families, that's when things changed.

“So Michael, how many people are in your family?”

“Uh… 5, including me.” Michael almost immediately tensed up.

“Cool.”

“Does your family treat you alright?”

“Um, I gotta go. Promised my parents I wouldn't get home late. Bye!” With that, he rushed out of the pizza place and towards his home. His thought were running a mile a minute. He felt sick, very sick. He wondered if he told his friends they would help him or treat him like trash. Before he could think anymore of his problem, he found himself at his house. ‘Well, here goes nothing.’

“Hello, slut.”

“H-hi dad. W-wheres m-mom.”

“None of your business snoopey. So, are you ready?”

Before Michael could ask “for what?”, his father shoved him to the ground. He could feel his pants being unbuttoned and pulled down to his ankles. Then went his underwear.

“Alright slut, daddy's going to give you thirty spankings. When I'm done, you better say thank you or you're getting more. Understood whore?”

“Y-yes.”

“What was that?”

“Y-yes S-sir.”

“Nope, not it.”

“Y-yes D-daddy.” 

“Good boy.”

The first slap stung like a bitch. Michael was ready to die already. When his dad got to 20 hard spanks, he just about passed out. ‘10 more Michael. You can do it!’ ‘Why are you encouraging yourself? You're worthless.’ He stopped thinking after that. He finally felt his dad stop spanking  
him.

“What do you say slut.?”

“T-thank y-you D-daddy.”

“What else slut?”

“P-please f-fuck me.” Michael almost threw up as the words came out of his mouth. 

“Almost there.”

Michael took a deep breath and spoke, as calm and seductive as possible. “Please daddy. Fuck me like the dirty whore I am.”

“All you had to do was ask.” 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Michael walked upstairs with a limp. A very noticeable limp. He walked up into the bathroom and took out his razor. He started thinking and cutting at the same time. He finished after cutting about 20 times and cleaned up. He went to bed with one thought in his mind: this is your life now.

 

Michael woke up and felt like an elephant was sitting on his stomach. He sat up and winced at the pain in his lower back and ass. He got up slowly and started to pick wear the same thing as he was wearing yesterday. Except, he changed the shirt. He walked into the bathroom and got out his razor. He cut quickly and cleaned up. He rushed to his room, grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs, trying to avoid confrontation. Since he was such a “lucky” person, he came face to face with his parents.

“Morning cock-sucker.” His dad sneered. Michael chose to ignore it and run out the door, without breakfast. Since he was the resident ‘bad boy’ now, he decided to walk to his school. He arrived at the school 30 minutes later. Which made him 45 minutes late for school. Walking in, he decided to head to the back of the school, where the punks and goths hung out. He didn't talk, just silently gestured for a joint. Someone, was nice enough to give him two. He lit the joint and took a puff, trying his hardest to not cough. He got the hang of it and was soon feeling relaxed. He heard the bell ring, signaling that 1st period was over. Reluctantly, he walked inside and headed to second period. Walking past his locker, he casually walked into his 2nd period: social studies. He took a seat in the back and started daydreaming.

“Mr.Jones! This is not your home, this is school! Pay attention.” His teacher Mrs.Perry said.

Instead of speaking his mind, (which was cussing at the teacher) he kept his mouth shut and tried to pay attention. He looked to the right and saw a fairly pretty girl wearing a short black dress. He longed to wear his white lace dress. (The dress: http://litbimg1.rightinthebox.com/images/240x312/201601/oihx1452223997478.jpg) He looked to the left and saw none other than Geoff and Ray making out in the corner. He almost started crying when he thought of his and Ryan's relationship. Determined, he started making a plan on his paper to get his Ryan back.

Buy a shit-load of gifts for Ryan  
Set up a secret date location  
Convince him to go with you to date location  
Apologize profusely  
Explain why you broke up with him  
Convince him to date you again

 

Thinking that was enough, Michael started another list. He named it: Operation become friends with the power couple and introduce them to Ryan.

Set up a time to hang out with them  
Become friends  
Convince them to meet Ryan  
Convince Ryan to meet with them  
Hope for a fight not to break out  
Eventually start dating everybody 

Now with two foolproof plans, he decided to pay attention to Mrs.Perry and her social studies rant. The bell rang, dismissing the class. Michael ran out of the classroom, despite how much it hurt to run, and sprinted to his science class. He (once again) took a seat in the back of the class and ignored everyone. He looked over his lists and started noticing the same flaw in his plans; his parents. So, with some self-pep-talk, he came up with a list:

Try to get beat and/or raped as much as possible  
Install secret camera in all rooms  
Call the police  
Show them the bruises and tapes  
Get parents arrested  
Go back to old self with new family

It was foolproof! Michael was sure of it. Reluctantly, (not really, he just had to put on a show for everyone else who thought he turned “bad”) he payed attention the the science teacher. The bell rang after 45 minutes, and he walked out, calm as possible. He walked outside the school and towards town, hoping to find a place that sells cameras. After an agonizing 30 minute walk under the sun, he finally found a shop. He went in and (with money he stole from his parents) bought eight cameras and memory cards. Satisfied with the purchases, he walked back to school, noting he only had his last period (p.e.) left. He slowly walked into the school, not wanting to participate in the horrible thing called P.E. When he made it into to the gym, he sat down on the bleachers, refusing to participate. When the horrible class was finally over, he rushed outside and towards his house, wanting to plant the cameras as soon as possible. Seeing as it was Wednesday, his so-called parents wouldn't be back for another 2 hours, giving him time to plant the cameras. He strategically placed each camera, leaving no blind spots. He then decided to drain all the the alcohol in the house, so his parents would get angry at him and……. He decided not think about it went to the bathroom and grabbed his razor, and slowly started to cut himself. He got up to 15 and decided to stop, not wanting to hurt himself more than was necessary. He heard the door slam downstairs and knew what would happen next.

“Michael! Get your useless ass down here!”

“Coming!”

He walked down the stairs slowly, waiting for his punishment. This has been going on for about a month, so he knew how to piss them off more.

“Hurry up slut!”

“Sorry dad.” 

His dad scoffed “I'm not your dad.”

“Right. Sorry sir.”

“Michael tell me, why are all the bottles of alcohol empty?”

“Um… I had a party?” He replied, his voice going higher with the question. He looked into his sir’s eyes and saw them burn red. 

“You stupid fucking waste of space! Don't you ever touch my shit!” With that, the beating began. His “mom” came up behind him and shoved him to the ground. He put his hands out just in time to avoid breaking his nose. His dad started kicking him, and he saw his mom go the kitchen and get a knife, and started walking towards him. She stabbed him in the side and he screamed in pain, finally blacking out.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Michael woke up with everything aching, and shivering. He discovered that after he passed out they kept beating him, and his dad raped him again. He tried to push himself up only to fall down again and start crying from the pain. Thinking of Ryan, Gavin, Geoff, Jack and Ray, he pushed himself up, and decided to be strong for them. His head immediately began spinning, and he almost passed out again. Steadying himself he listened for any sign of his parents, hearing none, he slowly walked around and grabbed the memory card out of each camera. He wrote a note that read ‘this is what happened to me’ and wrote down Ryan’s phone number, above the number he wrote ‘call this number.’ Once he got all of them, he shoved the note and the memory cards into a Ziploc bag. He grabbed his keys and hobbled to his car. He put the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway. Knowing he shouldn't be driving with his injuries, he took it as slow as possible, not wanting to hurt himself further. He started driving to the hospital and would poke himself in one of his stab wounds to keep from passing out. After 45 minutes of way too slow driving he made it to the hospital. Taking the memory cards with him, he walked as slow as possible to the entrance. He walked past everyone else waiting in line and towards the front desk. He dropped the Ziploc bag on the desk getting the person's attention. He screamed “HELP!!” before passing out and falling to the ground.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(Ryan's POV)

Ryan was getting ready to go to bed when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw the hospital was calling. ‘That's weird.’ He thought, he answered it anyways.

“Hello, why are you calling me?”

“Hello. This is Beatrice. I am calling because someone was just admitted and had you as their emrgency contact. What is your name?”

“My name is Ryan. Could you describe the person for me?”

“Well, he had lots of freckles on his face, looked deathly pale, and had redish-brown hair.”

“Oh my god! That's Michael! I'll be there in 15 minutes.”

Ryan hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He ran to his car and jammed the key in the ignition. ‘I'm coming Mogar.’ He thought, tears in his eyes, ‘I'm coming to save you baby boy.’

 

Ryan rushed into the hospital, wanting to be next to his Mogar as soon as possible. He rushed through the hospital, not quite running but not walking either. He got to the intensive care unit and walked up to the secretary/receptionist.

“Hi! How may I help you?”

“I'm looking for someone named Michael, Michael Jones.”

“Give me a second sir.” Ryan waited impatiently for what felt like 3 hours. The lady finally found the information after a short while. “Are you Ryan H?”

“Yes I am.”

“Alright you can go in now. He is in room 135.”

Ryan thanked her and walked through the giant door. He started looking at the numbers on the doors and finally found Michael's. He walked in, preparing for the worst. Which was good, considering the condition Michael was in. He was hooked up to several machines and had an oxygen mask over his face. From where he was standing, he could see multiple places where he was covered in gauze that were shockingly red. ‘Michael! What happened to you?’ He thought as he put a hand up to his mouth and silently started crying. He sat down in a chair and pondered what could've happened to his Michael. He sat there for around 5 minutes before a doctor came in. 

“Hello. You must be Ryan.” 

“Yes I am. What happened to him?”

“Well, he came in with a bag that had memory cards and a note inside of the bag. We have yet to look at the content of the memory cards yet. As for injuries, he has 4 stab wounds, 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, internal bleeding, and bleeding from his butt.”

“What does the bleeding from his butt have to do with anything?”

“Sir, the bleeding suggests that he was raped.”

“Oh my goodness. By who?”

“The memory cards seem to have most of the information on it. We are waiting for the police to look through the memory cards and pick out what happened.”

“O-okay.”

“I will leave you too alone for a while. Visiting hours end in 3 and a half hours.” With that, the doctor walks out of the room. Ryan was left to his own thoughts and the steady beeping of Michael's heart.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(3 days later(Michael's POV))

Michael felt like he was floating in a very uncomfortable position. He wanted to wake up, but it felt like his eyelids were sealed shut. Everything around him was white and blurry. He heard voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. After a while of this feeling of floating, he heard another voice; “Michael. Please wake up my beautiful Mogar.” ‘That's Ryan's voice! I need to get back to him!’ Michael struggled to get his eyes open or at least move his hand so Ryan knew he was alive. After struggling for a while, he finally opened his eyes. Slowly, but surely. He almost immediately shut his eyes due to the bright lights shining/burning his eyes. He moved his head to the left and saw none other than Ryan asleep in an uncomfortable position a chair.

“Ryan.” He cringed at how scratchy and rough his voice sounded. “Ryan.” He said it louder, but to no avail. He had enough. “RYAN!” He screamed. That seemed to wake him up. He looked across the room at him sleepily. 

“Hi Michael.” Ryan did a double take almost immediately. “Michael!” He started sobbing as he walked over to my bed. “I thought you were gone.”

“I would never leave you Ry.”

“Give me a second. I need to get your doctor.” Ryan scurried out of his room to find his doctor. A few minutes later, he was back with his doctor.

“Hello Michael! I'm glad you are finally up. How are you today?”

“I feel like crap doc. But, I'm glad I'm awake too.”

“Michael, you'll need to talk to the police as soon as you feel up to it.”

“Alright. Where are my parents?” When he asked, his voice was shaky and unstable.

“They are in custody.” Michael breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Good. You can bring in the police now. If that's alright.”

“Of course.” With that, the doctor walked out of his room.

“Michael. I'm so sorry.”

“You shouldn't be sorry, I should. I broke your heart.”

“It wasn't your fault. Besides, I still love you. You're my little Mogar. I could never get over you.”

“Me neither my Mad King. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The boys shared a sweet kiss after the declaration of their love. Ryan bit Michael's bottom lip which made him moan. Ryan shoved his tongue into Michael's mouth. After a short battle for dominance the boys found a rhythm. Unfortunately, before things got too heated, a policeman walked in.

“Sorry boys.” The boys pulled back in surprise. Their faces were red from embarrassment.

“It's fine.”

“So you must be Michael.”

“Yes sir. And you are?”

“I'm Sergeant Gillum. I'm here to talk to you about the memory cards and your parents.”

“Alright. I don't know why but…” By the time Michael was finished with story, it was dark and he was tired. The Sergeant thanked him and walked out of the room. He looked to his side and saw Ryan with read tracks down his face.

“Don't cry Ryan. I'm fine.”

“But you aren't! All this time I thought you were okay, but you weren't. Your parents were doing horrible things to you.”

“Ryan calm down. I'm fine now aren't I? Soon I'll be out of the hospital and recovering. Sure I'll have to move out of my house and into a different one, but I'll be okay. We'll be okay. Alright.”

“Alright.”

“Now, I'm going to go to sleep. I would very much love it if tomorrow, you got Gavin, Ray, Jack, and Geoff to visit me.”

“No. They treat me like crap.”

“Ryan please?”

“No. I won't do it.”

“Please? They're my friends! I'll get them to be nice to you too.”

“Nope.”

“How ‘bout this. If you do, I'll give you a week of blowjobs.”

“Two.”

“One and a half.”

“Deal.”

“You better keep your word!”

“I will. Goodnight Mogar.”

“Goodnight Mad King. Love you!”

“Love you too.” Ryan walked out. But not before giving me a peck on the cheek. Michael closed his eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(The next day)

Michael woke up groggy and tired. He sat up slowly and was met with the faces of the school's power couple and Ryan's annoyed face. The couple were chatting amongst each other quietly, (seemingly) trying not to wake Michael up. Ryan just stood there, angrily staring at his phone.

“Thank you Ryan.”

“You're welcome.” He huffed. “Don't forget.”

“I won't you asshole.” That seemed to get their attention. The couple quieted down and he heard some of the boys gasp, as if he was going to get pummeled into the ground by Ryan.

“Hey!” Ryan said, acting offended.

“I'm sorry all-powerful, dickless, douchey Mad King.”

“Whoa. You did not just say that to me.” Geoff and Jack looked about ready to haul Ryan's ass out of the room.

“I just did.” Michael said with a smirk.

“Alright then smart-ass. 2 weeks.”

“You can't do that! Besides, it would be more pleasurable for me.”

“Dammit! Oh! I know! How about nothing for 2 months!”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn't.”

“But I would.”

“Fine! 2 weeks!”

Having enough of this, Ray spoke up. “Could someone explain what's going on here please?!?I'm really lost.”

“Oh! Sorry guys! Almost forgot you guys were here. So what happened was I was begging Ryan to ask you guys to come here, he refused, so I bribed him with a week of blowjobs. We finally agreed on 1 and a half weeks of blowjobs. Now it went up to 2 weeks.”

“Okay. How are you Michael? We were worried.” Jack asked, concerned.

“I'm doing better than before.”

“That's awesome! So, when are you going to be released?”

“In a week, week and a half?”

“Cool.”

Geoff spoke up. “You missed out on some things at school.” 

“Dammit! Like what?”

“Well you missed out on 2 fights, Mrs.Garibaldi got fired, the school won it's first football game, and that's about it.”

“Cool.”

Ray finally spoke after a couple minutes of silence. “Hold up. Ryan's getting 2 weeks of blowjobs?”

“Oh my! Yes you bloody minge! Are you really that fucking slow?” Gavin yelled.

“Sorry!” Ray turned to Michael. “Gavin's being mean! And I want at least a week of blowjobs!”

“I can't do anything about that Ray. Yet.” He replied with a wink. “Do you guys want to hang out a couple days after I get out of here?”

“Sure! Where?”

 

“Doesn't matter.”

“Alright. Is that cool with you guys?” Rag said, turning to his boyfriend's. A chorus of ‘yeahs’ and ‘yeps’ were heard, confirming the “date.”

“Ryan you in?”

“Anything for you Mogar.”

“Alright! It's a date!” Michael exclaimed proudly.

 

The boys decided to have the date 2 days after Michael got released from the hospital. Michael was ready to leave this hellhole. He was also concerned about where he was going to live. But, he was also very grateful that his douchey parents were (hopefully) gone. He was super hyped for his date with the boys. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't possibly date all of them at once. They were a handful, but they were sweet, kind, funny, assertive, the list just went on and on. Then, there was Ryan. His Rye-bread, his Mad King, his first love, he just couldn't leave him behind. He meant too much to him. All this thinking was giving him a headache, so he adjusted the hospital bed and went to sleep.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄  
(2½ hours later)

Michael woke up feeling groggy and hungry. He heard someone snoring, so he turned around. Next to his bed was Ryan. Looking closely, he saw dark rings around his eyes and suspicious looking boxes and packages next to Ryan's chair. He leaned forward as far as he could and tapped Ryan on the shoulder.

“Ryan.” He whispered. “Ryan!” He said louder. Seeing that Ry wasn't waking up anytime soon, he looked around for something to throw. On the other side of the table was a small plush bear. He learned over and picked it up. Turning around, he threw it at Ryan's head. He saw Ryan wake up and look around in confusion. His eyes finally landed on Michael.

“Why hello Mogar! How was your slumber?” He asked, trying to hold in his giggles.

“Don't go all medieval on me Ry! And my sleep was fine, thank you very much! Now the real question is, when did you get here?”

“Oh about an hour ago.” Ryan said, yawning.

“That's nice. Isn't that chair uncomfortable to sleep in?”

“Yeah, it's pretty uncomfortable. But, I didn't want to leave your side. Oh! That reminds me. I have some things for you!” Ryan reached down and picked up one of the packages from the ground. “I love you so much Michael, and I wanted to get you some well earned presents.”

“That's so sweet! Thank you Ryan!” 

“Don't thank me yet! You haven't even opened it!”

“Alright, alright! Calm your tits! Hakuna your tatas!” Ryan giggled at the last one. Michael took the package from Ryan and took out all the paper. Inside were flower crowns, bracelets and perfume. Michael was about to thank him for the gifts when Ryan put a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He wordlessy leaned down and picked up another small package. Michael took the package gingerly. He took out all the paper and looked inside. He reached inside and took out a small box. He opened it and inside were a necklace and a ring, the most beautiful he had ever seen. The necklace and ring both were a bright, fiery red, with little diamonds studded around the jewelry piece. The diamonds shined in all their glory. Tears streamed down Michael's face. Ryan finally spoke up.

“Why are you crying baby boy?”

“Nobody has ever given me something this beautiful. It's perfect Ryan, thank you.”

“It was nothing really.” Ryan said sheepishly. “I have one more for you. It's from the rest of the boys.”

“It's from the boys?”

“Yeah. You know, Gavin, Geoff, Jack, and Ray.”

“Oh! They are super awesome Ry, I dont know why you don't like them.”

“I don't. Gavin is so stupid, clumsy and loud, but that's his personality which makes him great. Geoff always gives off this “bad boy” vibe, but he is really sweet and thoughtful. Jack is seemingly frightening to the people who don't really know him, but when you do, he is really just a big, cuddly, mama bear. And Ray, he seems so small and incapable of doing any harm to anyone, but when someone close to him is in trouble, he will always fight never backing down.” Ryan finished, staring off into space. Michael cleared his throat to get his attention.

“You sure seem to have to thought about them alot.”

“Yeah I have.” Finally noticing who he was talking to, Ryan panicked. “Shit! Babe I'm so sorry! Don't think I was cheating on you! I'm so freaking sorry!”

“Ryan calm down. It's okay. I have also thought of being with them. We can ask them, if that's cool.”

“Oh thank god. I don't think we should ask them, they don't like me. They never will.”

“Ryan! Stop that! How could you say that about yourself? You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your nice, kind, funny and everything else. Sure people call you a psycho, but I don't care! Because…… because your my psycho.”

“Aw! Babe I'm so sorry! I guess I am kinda awesome.”

“You bet your ass you are. Now, how bout asking them?”

“Alright. But first, open their gift! I wanna see what's inside!”

“Geez Ry! You sound like a toddler.” Michael took off the top of the box and looked inside. He found an entire new outfit inside. The outfit consisted of black leggings, a leather skirt, a plaid crop top, a leather jacket, and knee high boots. Michael looked and saw a pink iPhone 6 case with a bow in the corner. He was confused–considering he didn't have a phone– until he picked it up. It contained an iPhone 6, and rummaging around the box, he found a charger. To say Michael was surprised was and understatement. He opened the phone and went to the contacts, to put in Ryan's number. He was surprised to find Ryan's number and the boys’ numbers already inside his contacts. He turned to Ryan, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

“Holy shit! A phone?”

“Yup. Me and the boys all pitched in to get you one. You needed one anyways.”

“Thank you Ry. This means so much to me. Now we can officially talk to each other more!”

“You are very welcome. Don't forget to thank the boys as well.”

“Alright. I'll text them soon.”

“Thank you. Now get some rest. I heard your stomach growl earlier so I'll have the nurse bring you some food in a while. I'll see you later. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye Ry!” Ryan walked out with a wave and a smile. Michael set all of his gift on the stand next to him and smiled. He had an amazing boyfriend, hopefully he will be getting more soon.

 

Michael sat in his bed, bored but excited. Today was the day he would be released. A couple days after he asked Ryan about their feelings towards the foursome, Ryan found out the boys liked them too. The day they told him, Ryan was excited to hear that the boys’ feelings were mutual. So, the boys put together a surprise picnic for Michael. They set it secretly so they could all get their shit together. Michael's eyes lit up when he saw all five boys walk into his room.

“What are you all doing here?”

“We came to see you silly!” Ray exclaimed.

“Alrighty then.”

“When are you going to be released? I miss you Mogar!” Ryan said, pouting.

“Soon. I swear.”

“They better hurry up then!” Gavin murmured.

“Why?” Michael asked incredulously.

“No reason.” Geoff and Jack sing-songed.

Michael didn't question it but was still suspicious. About an hour later, a nurse and his doctor came in with a wheelchair.

“I presume that's for me?” Michael asked, eyebrow raised.

“You are correct sir. Considering the stab wounds are mostly on your legs, you will need it.” The nurse said, followed by a threatening glare.

“Okay, okay. Geeze.”

“You boys out! We need to check him over.” The doctor ordered.

The boys walked out, grumbling the whole way out the door. A few moments later, the nurse and doctor wheeled Michael out. Gavin went to take the chair, but was shoved aside by Jack. Gavin went to protest, but one look from Jack shut him down.

“These are his medications. Please don't let him overdose.” The nurse said, handing over a bag which contained three or four containers. “And, he needs to come in in around a week and a half to have his stitches removed.” With that, the two medical people left.

“All right. Let's go to the car.”

“But first, you need to change your clothes.” Ray said (more like demanded).

“I'll help him!” Ryan “volunteers” with a glare to the other boys. Ryan wheeled him to the bathroom and disappeared. They reapeared a few moments later, with Michael wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. They silently went to Geoff's truck. They loaded Michael into the truck and put his wheelchair and gifts in the truck bed. The others dispersed to the other cars and drove of. Michael turned on the radio and bobbed his head. 20 minutes later, he was asleep. Geoff looked over when he was stopped at a light and gave the boy a soft glance and smile. An hour later, they were at their destination. Geoff leaned over and shook him awake.

“We're here!” Geoff said.

“Ugh. I don't wanna get up!” Michael whined.

“Too bad pumpkin. Let's go!” Geoff ran around the the truck, got his chair, and manhandled Michael into it. 

“Where are we?”

“It's a surprise.” Geoff wheeled him up to the top of the hill, where the rest of the boys were waiting with a candlelit picnic.

“Michael Jones,” Gavin started 

“Will you,” Ray

“Do us,” Jack

“The honor” Ryan

“Of being our boyfriends?” Geoff.

Michael's eyes widened and he looked around at each boy. He could see the boys starting to look sad, so he quickly replied. “Yes! Of course I will!” All the boys got up and rejoiced. This was when Michael realized that love can be terrible, but once you find the right kind, you're wrapped in a kind of love that is warm and will never let you go.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being abrupt, I was just super frustrated. I am humbled by the amount of kudos and positive feedback I got! They all make me super happy, so thank you. New ride and possible sequel in the future, until then have an awesome time!

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is greatly appreciated. Although kudos are too!


End file.
